


Georgia Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Andy Lincoln, Rick Grimes - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and his girlfriend enjoy the brisk Fall in Georgia during his lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia Fall

The way you and I want each other, crave each other, need each other, there’s nothing more amazing to me.

It’s such a hungry, primal need in fact we’ve broke away during lunch and found a spot in the woods that is quiet and secluded, just you and I. The rest of the crew is on set eating together but we’ve quietly excused ourselves. We didn’t want to be stuck in that tiny trailer in the same position as we always are. You looked at me with that mischievous look in your gorgeous blue eyes and picked me up carrying me away with my legs wrapped around your waist before I could protest…

I giggle as your beard tickles my neck. Your kisses are warm and seductive on my neck and then on my lips. I hate that beard; it makes you look so old but dear God, I love the way it feels when you kiss me, when your head is between my legs and you’re worshipping my secret spot. I lean in to the kiss and you softly lay me down on the ground on the blanket you have laid out. You must have snuck off to do it earlier. You had this planned out today didn’t you, Darling?

You full lips start a long, agonizing journey down my neck to the curve in my shoulder. I moan gently as I take in your familiar smell. That smell is the one smell that never fails to turn me on. All around us are the sounds of the woods, the birds, the wind blowing through the Georgia pines. It’s as natural as what we’re about to do. I can’t think of anything more satisfying than doing what nature intended for us to do in the middle of nature. It’s as natural as what we’re about to do.

You unbutton your flannel top and lay it to the side, then you slip off your gun holster and your jeans follow. I begin to undress, the whole time my eyes never leave your beautiful chest and face. You take me in your lap, our bodies intertwined and you begin kissing my lips hungrily. Sometimes, like right now words are so useless. I can feel your passion, your love for me. It’s in your big hands on my lower back and the heaviness of our lips. You lay me down again in front of you. I’m in nothing but my panties now. I squirm as your gentle kisses cover every bit of my body. I love your mouth but you know where I want it the most and you’re intentionally avoiding it. You’re licking, sucking, biting every other part of me. Just lick me already…please Andy.

Instead you start to kiss and lick my nipples. You take one of my breasts in your hand, massaging it and the other nipple you envelope with your warm mouth causing me to whimper. My whole body aches for you. You worship my other nipple now before allowing me to kiss you again.

My heart quickens when you sit up on your knees slowly pulling my red panties down my legs, and open me up wide, inviting yourself in. You look up making eye contact with me as you slowly lap from the bottom to the top of my center.

“Does that feel good?” You ask .You kiss and suck on my clit. My whole body arches and we both know I’m close. Your hands are on my hips, My fingers tangled in your curls.

“Don’t stop.” I whisper. “Keep doing that.”

You answer by obeying. Soon my legs start to shake and soft moans escape my perched lips. I pull your hair hard as my whole body shakes under your skilled tongue. You indulge in the nectar that flowed freely, licking and sucking up every bit before leaning over me kissing my lips again.

With your coarse chest hair against my tender swollen nipples, I relish the feeling of you this close to me. I gasp as I feel you enter me and my body stretches around you.

We are one now. Eye to eye, forehead to forehead. You hold my hands above my head kissing my lips while you slowly thrust into me, our hips crashing into each other over and over again. You whisper to me. I can’t understand what you’re saying, my mind is clouded by the pleasure building between us. I nod with a dreamy smile and wrap my legs around you tighter drawing you in to me deeper.

“Oh God Andy…I…”

You shut my mouth with a kiss.

“I love you too, my beautiful girl, now please…please come for me.”

There’s something about your voice, the begging for my orgasm in that proper British accent that in it self pushes me to the edge.

Your breathing speeds up and you are sweating, as am I. Our bodies work perfectly together. You feel bigger inside me as I milk you. I run my fingers through your curls when I start to ride the waves of pleasure. To stifle your own moans and grunts you bury your head in my shoulder. You can take no more and release your seed inside me.

We lay there for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only long enough to catch our breath. I run my fingernails up and down your back lazily while the Georgia breeze graced over our naked bodies. Soon it was time for them to rip you from me. I watched you get dressed in your black jeans, gun holster, white shirt and bomber jacket. It was time for you to turn into someone else.


End file.
